guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bear Club for Women
Overview Summary #Speak to Olaf about the bear. #Clutch the Club of a Thousand Bears. #Defeat the bear using the club given to you. #See Olaf Olafson for your reward. Obtained from :Olaf Olafson in Olafstead Requirements :*Female player character :*The Great Norn Alemoot Reward :*100 Norn reputation points :*Skills :: Club of a Thousand Bears :*Club of a Thousand Bears (weapon) (Given during the quest) Dialogue :"I don't know how to take this. A spindly human... a girl... has taken my drinking crown! Go ahead and gloat, , but tell me... can you defeat a rabid '''bear'? I have.'' :In my youth I stumbled upon a vicious bear roaming the trails, foaming at the mouth and with murder in its eyes. Did I run and cry like a cub? No! I tussled with that hairy beast using nothing but my trusty '''club' and cunning wit. Of course, my outfit was ruined...and it took a few months for my hair to grow back, but that's beside the point. So tell me, dear, can you match my unmitigated brutality and courage to take down the grizzly beast?"'' ::Accept: "Let's go clubbing." ::Reject: "If I want to see bears foaming at the mouth, I'll go to the tavern." Intermediate Dialogue :"You will be removed from your party to duel the bear alone. Are you ready?" ::Accept: "I was born ready." ::Reject: "I need time to prepare." Reward Dialogue :"Back so soon? Tell me, did you giggle like a child when that bear keeled over like a sack of drunken Dwarves? :We are alike, you and I. Our tales are legend across the land. We are both fierce warriors, born leaders... and lonely heroes seeking love. We are destined to be family, you and I. I see many large, strapping, and unruly boys to continue the Olaf tradition in our future!" Followup :Prenuptial Disagreement Walkthrough Equip the Club of a Thousand Bears from your inventory. Defeat the Rabid Bear. Notes * Only female characters can get this quest from Olaf Olafson. When you play with a male character, you have to obtain the Bear Club for Men quest from Olrun Olafdottir in Varajar Fells at the same location where you found Olaf during the quest that leads towards the mission with him. * Although you are given a bear club, you only have to be wielding it when the bear dies for the quest to be considered successfully completed. This means that you can fight the bear normally using other weapons and switch to the club for the killing blow. It is also possible to use animal companions, spirits, spells, and conditions to kill the Bear. * The club counts as a hammer, and you may use Hammer attacks with it. * Defeating the bear without the Club of a Thousand Bears equipped will result in failure of the quest. You will be teleported to Olrun Olafdottir without the quest reward, but you may repeat it immediately. * You get to keep the club even if you lose. * You are given a club every time you enter the quest if you do not have one in your inventory, even if you have several in storage from previous attempts. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Norn points